Suukouken
by TWISTEDBroly7
Summary: A man named Jericho, hunting for Shinsei, a demon, who inexplicably destroyed his home many years ago, Jericho is out for revenge, along with a few comrades, how long will it take him to find Shinsei and beat him? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 : The Memory

Part One : The Memory :

A man walks down the street. His name, Jericho, he wears Black baggy pants, a black vest, white undershirt and has a sword in it's sheeth, he is a novice swordsman.

Jericho walks down the street and walks out of the town.

A man is getting slaughtered.

Jericho fights a weak bandit and kills him.

Jericho : Bandits...

Man : Shinsei has caused too much trouble, Tatakai and Koi his bodyguards are hiring bandits and sending them this way.

Jericho takes a toothpick out of his mouth and smashes it.

Jericho : Is that so?

Jericho walks back inside the town and alerts the guards.

Chief Guard : Is that so, the weopons of steel shall have blood honed on them today.

A arrow lunges at a guard as he falls off the gate.

Chief Guard : What the hell?

A Demon with a sword that has a handle in the middle and two blades sticking out jumps over the wall and twirls its blade killing a guard.

They kill it as the gate breaks down and arrows pierce them into the ground.

Arrows lunge and pierce many Guards as Jericho roles out of the way and arrows fill the streets as demons holding giant swords slice their way through as bodies fill the street.

The House Jericho had roled into collapsed on him and everything went dark.

Jericho woke up 4 hours later as everyone in town was dead, the gate burned, the village burned, rocks collapsed, as bodies littered the street, along with horrors...

Jericho pulled himself out from under the support beam and his eyes raised and he looked at the village.

Jericho had a horrified look on his face seeing all this destruction.

Jericho walked through the paved, desecrated streets filled with bodies and steel.

Jericho's flashback ends.

Jericho : Hard to believe that only happened 5 hours ago.

He sits near a fire and grips his sword.


	2. Chapter 2 : Bandit Slaughter

Part 2 : Bandit Slaughter :

Jericho sleeps and awakens and eats a piece of bread or so he harvested from the village. He continues on his journey and finds a small path with stone aligned on the sides, and he see's a bandit and a dead Traveling Trader (A Trader who travels and sells their goods wherever they go.)

"Hey, pay 300 gold or you can't go through, or we could just use your head as an ornament, either way suits us." The Bandit Said.

Jericho glanced at 12 bandits, 7 surrounding a fire, and 3 in tents and 2 just by the other entrance, in a circular stone area with four stone paths going out of it and they are aligned with stone also, one is where Jericho is coming from, one is going left out, one is going right and one going straight.

Jericho pulls out his sword and decapitates the bandit and the others see this and Jericho fights them all, Jericho gets sliced repeatidly but stabs one, swings his sword and kills one and two run at him but he ducks, stabs one and pulls it out and stabs the other, he guards the others attacks getting multiple cuts.

One falls over as a giant sword comes through it, a slightly muscular man with spiky brown hair, a brown vest with a white undershirt, brown slightly baggy bants and brown shoes slices 3 of them and Jericho stabs one and the guy kills 3 and they both kill one killing them all.

"And who the hell are you?" Jericho said.

"The man who just saved you." The Man Commented.

Jericho remained silent and glances at him.

"My name is Zorok, I am a novice like yourself, my sword is larger which means more heavier but more damage, anyways, I saw you at Terator Village, though it's gone now..." The Man said.

"Yeah... I was there..." Jericho murmers.

(Jericho has spiky black hair.)

They continue to talk and a wounded bandit stands up and runs at Jericho.

Jericho hears him running and he ducks from the stealthy jab and Jericho stabs him in the chest and flips him off his sword into part of the stone wall.

"Well, I got nowhere to go, I might as well follow you..." Zorok commented.

Jericho smirked and whipped the blood and dirt off his sword and multiple hours later, after getting some food from bandits and finding some they have a very small dinner and they sleep near the fire.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Turn For The Worst

I shall brainstorm... then edit this post. Stay Tuned. Though I am scared of Brainstorm, tornado came and BAM there went the cobwebs... anyways, stay tuned!

Part 3 : The Turn For The Worst :

Zorok and Jericho soon fell asleep and awoken and left the bandit area and turned right.

A experience shrine is up ahead.

"Hey, I think we might be able to learn a new skill from the experience shrine." Jericho said.

They both stepped up and Zorok improved his strength so he could lift heavier weopons. Jericho got strength also.

They continued down the path and they looked back and they took --- the wrong turn.

They stepped into a dark wood, and unnatural screams of horror were heard.

They looked to turn back but vines of poison had grown over the entrance already... -There was no turning back.-

"This is Daemon Forest." Jericho said.

"This is bad..." exclaimed Zorok.

A dark wood aligned the sides of them with a dirt road that turned into the next passage.

A man was on the ground, torn up and dead.

"Won't see him getting back up." Zorok said.

His hand twitches as he stands up with his eye missing and he is all torn up.

"Maybe I was wrong!" Zorok exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4 : Daemon Forest

Part 4 : Daemon Forest :

The Zombie slowly approaches and it swings at Jericho but Jericho cuts its arm off and trips it and it dies.

"What in God's name was that?" Jericho exclaimed.

"Zombie." Zorok answered.

They continued to walk along the path and they see a dead garden and they walk through it as a white ghost appears with one eye gone and it's a little girl.

She puts her arm out and 4 skelotons appear with swords and shields and they start attacking.

Jericho ducks from the attack and it stabs into another skeloton and Jericho trips them as they shatter into pieces.

Zorok swings their skelotons heads off and they sheath their swords.

They continue to walk and they walk into an old house that creaks and smells like rotten corpses.

The grandfather clock makes the DONG noise and Undead come out of the ground as the doors slam shut.

Jericho kills a zombie and Zorok does and they kill them but a larger zombie appars and it swings it's sword at Zorok and he gets sliced and he flies into the wall and Jericho gets sliced into the staircase as it approaches.

Jericho rolls out of the way of the stab and Jericho jumps on it's back and stabs it madly and it shatters to the cold floor as they walk out the back of the house.

"This place is creepy." Said Zorok.

They see the exit at the end of the wood and begin to approach it when a fat monster jumps down with hooks for hands and it swings and it slices Jericho down as Zorok hits it repeatidly with his sword and he jams his sword through it.

Jericho jumps at it and stabs it and it dies.

They look at the exit and take 5 more steps and the ground rumbles tremendously.

A giant shadow emerges from the ground and a boulder hurls at Zorok and Jericho and they smash through the old house.

"WH-WHAT THE HELL?" Zorok yelled.

They gripped their swords.


	5. Chapter 5 : The Guardian

Part 5 : The Guardian :

Jericho peers up at the face of this giant, a stone golem, with demon red eyes.

It swings its enormous hand sending Jericho twirling through the house and into a rock.

Zorok charges at it and cuts it but doesn't do much.

It slams its fists on the ground and rocks burst out of the ground and he gets smashed by one and he hits the ground.

It heaves rocks at the two, they pick themselves up but Zorok got hit by one, the golem stand roughly about 65 feet high.

Jericho grabs a bown arrow off the ground by a skeloton and launches arrows into it's face hurting it.

It gets angry and throws a rock at Jericho and Jericho roles into the garden.

Jericho stands up as Zorok is getting pummeled.

The ghost passes by him and he gets a cold chill, colder than the coldest winter night, a chill that would strike fear into even the mightiest of warriors.

He looks behind him and she is gone.

Jericho gets a rock hurled at him and he slides into the garden, very wounded. He weakly stands up as Zorok hurls past him and Jericho looks to his side, a dam! A large river is behind the rocks.

Jericho jabs his sword into the rock with almost no effect.

Zorok runs past him.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm getting killed out here!" Zorok yelled.

Jericho glanced at him and ran across the garden avoiding the rocks being hurled at him.

Zorok gets a rock hurled at him and he flies through the house and lands next to Jericho, Jericho quickly helps him up.

The Golem heaves a gigantic boulder, about 80 feet wide and 40 feet in height.

"RUN!" Zorok yelled.

Jericho ran backwards and Zorok went out of the golems sight.

Jericho was in front of the rock and he braced himself.

The golem threw the humongously large rock as it whipped and dived at Jericho.

"Your insane!" Zorok yelled.

"You got that right." Jericho said.

He jumped out of the way of the boulder as it smashed into the rocks and it cracked all of the rock.

The Golem laughed as the rocks began to drip.

"Lights out." Jericho said.

The golem looked around it and the rocks exploded as water rushed through and Zorok braced himself and Jericho did also as the Golem got hit by it's weakness and it got smashed through part of the rock that wasn't destroyed.

Jericho looked where they came from, the entrance was flooded, the only way out was out, which is the other side of the woods, which would mean out of the woods, Jericho let go of a rock he was holding onto and grabbed the unconsious Zorok and he tried to swim but the current was too much, he grabbed ahold of the rickety house and pulled over onto it and he pushed his way toward the exit.

He was almost there, he grabbed the ground but a boulder hurled and smashed into him and darkness filled his world...

About 7 hours later.

Jericho awoke in broad daylight and he shook his head and he looked, he was at the edge of the exit part, the exit part had little land on it, he was on his back in the water, close to falling down a waterfall that went down the cliff.

Zorok was safe though, almost right next to him.

Jericho shook his head and his dizziness wore off.

Jericho shook Zorok and Zorok awoke a second or so later.

They had something small to eat and they went through the next passage...

Also if I don't say The End there will be a lot more updates so please don't get confused.


	6. Chapter 6 : The Reoccuring Memories

Jericho and Zorok walk through a field and a small settlement is taking place across a bridge, with the water fall on the side that leads into Daemon Forest. Jericho looks around.

"What a stupid little insignificant settlement." Jericho said.

"I agree." Zorok commented.

Jericho and Zorok walk pass the people and they notice another passage, and there is a small cliff going up, a path and it leads to a bridge that leads into the town nearby.

They walk in and Jericho's eyes widen.

They walk into the middle of town and a sign says : Welcome To Scarville.

Jericho stops at a statue and flames start appearing everywhere.

Zorok taps him and the flames disappear.

"What a odd town." Zorok said.

Jericho's eyes widen.

Jericho's mind goes black as he begins to remember something.

Jericho is walking around town as a kid.

Jericho smiles and all of a sudden the main gate to inside burts down and bandits pour in.

Jericho see's this and he rolls between a house and behind it.

A bandit slices down his mother as tears stream down his face and the house he is behind is being smashed.

A plank falls from the house and knocks Young Jericho out.

He awakens hours later and he crawls out from behind the house, it is a dark night and the house in front of him is in flames.

He see's his dead mother and is crying.

He continues to walk down the road and his sister is dead also and bodies lie everywhere.

He cries more and he remembers good memories of Scarville.

Houses are on fire and practically everyone is dead.

Jericho falls down in the middle of the town, on his knees, his mother and sister dead, and his father nowhere to be found, in a arena of flames and dirt.

He cries.

Jericho comes out of the memory and looks at the rebuilt town.

"What's wrong, you had a horrible look on your face a second ago." Zorok said.

"N-Nothing!" Jericho said.

"All right... we aught to go to the inn in this town, fighting golems and undead and getting bombarded with boulders and nearly being killed by a waterfall tires a guy out ya know?" Zorok said.

"Yeah, I understand, it costs 25$ a bed, I got the money." Jericho said.

"Okay, I will pay next time... and--- How did you know that?" Zorok questioned.

"I just knew! Uhhh... most places I've been to have been like that!" Jericho said.

"All right..." Zorok said.

...Jericho did not want anyone to know that fate he had suffered all those years ago, the flames of Scarville forever scorched his mind, that was in the past, the memories may never seem to go away, but now it is present, and a journey awaits ahead.


	7. Chapter 7 : The Day Of Peace

They walk to the inn.

Jericho steps inside followed by Zorok.

"Jericho, uhh, 2 rooms." Jericho said.

"How many nights?" The Hotel Worker asked.

"One..." Jericho said.

"Fifty Gold." THe Hotel Worker said.

"Wow you were right." Zorok said.

They walked up to their rooms.

"Cya tommorow or at dinner or somethin." Zorok said.

Jericho stepped inside his room and layed down on his bed, by his bed was a little table with a lamp on it with a alarm, on the right of him was windows, on the left there was a door inside the room that led to the bathroom, and a T.V. and a couch.

Jericho put his hands behind his head and the lamp was on.

"I don't understand, this town was in ruins a couple years ago, but I am happy, my town is back, and also I am inside a inn inside the town..." Jericho said within his mind.

Jericho thought for a moment or two.

"Wait... my mother and sister were dead, but what about my father? Hmmm... probably buried under something, he is most likely dead." Jericho said inside his mind...

A little while later Jericho went to dinner and he and Zorok began to eat something decent for awhile.

"I will buy a lot of extra food since we will be traveling." Jericho said.

"Good idea." Zorok replied.

They ate for a few minutes, then someone finally said something.

"I heard this town was destroyed awhile ago." Zorok said.

Jericho sighed.

"Did I say something wrong?" Zorok asked.

"No..." Jericho said.

Zorok was suspicious but he knew something was wrong, they ate, Jericho bought 1,250$ worth of food, he had only 750 gold left.

They went to their rooms and went to sleep...

They awoke the next morning, had a good breakfast and set off, out of the town.

Jericho stopped before leaving the passage and Zorok went about 10 yards ahead then looked back.

"Hey, whats up? Come on!" Zorok yelled.

"R-Right..." Jericho murmered...

Jericho caught up to Zorok and they set off again...


	8. Chapter 8 : Darak The Mysterious Bandit

Jericho and Zorok continue and they walk into an area of where Jericho was before.

Bandit : 400 gold to pass.

Jericho sighs and slashes him and his head hits the ground.

Multiple bandits attack.

Zorok slices one and cuts another one and Jericho slices multiple ones and stabs one, they get multiple cuts but Jericho slashes one across the chest and he grunts and hits the ground.

"That wasn't very hard." Zorok said.

"I agree." Jericho commented.

A bandit comes out, a stronger one, with two swords and a bown arrow, his muscles are pretty much normal sized but he is strong, he has keen brown eyes, pretty normal armor, 2 large swords, a brown shirt with armor over it, brown leggings with some armor on them and brown shoes.

"Watch out, I'm dangerous." The Bandit Said.

"Who are you?" Jericho questioned.

"Darak." He smirked and commented.

He jumped at them and slashed Jericho to the side and slashed Zorok, he skid across the ground as dirt flies by his feet.

He smirks and Jericho and Zorok hit their swords against his two swords and Zorok and Jericho jab him hard, he is bleeding a bit.

He looks a bit angry.

"Good job on the hits, farther than anyone can get on me!" Darak Said.

Darak stabbed them both and they rolled across the ground.

Jericho jumped onto the rocky wall aligned around them and he pushed his legs off it and stabbed Darak.

Darak stabbed him as he jumped at him both of them fell to the ground.

Jericho got up wounded as Zorok charged, Darak tripped him and stabbed him and sliced Jericho.

Zorok slashed him into the rocks.

Darak pulled himself up and Jericho and Zorok stood up but he spread his arms out and ran at them and his swords slashed into them and he ran and slammed them into the rocky wall and they dropped.

He looked at them.

"Well it's been fun, but now it's time to par---" Darak's sentance cut off as Jericho shot an arrow into him.

Jericho leaned on his sword to get up.

The bandit stood up barely but bleeding and Jericho picked his sword up.

"Let's not tear each other apart shall we? You won, I lost." Darak said.

Darak gave them 500 gold each.

They began to walk away and Darak began to follow.

After a little while Jericho peered back.

"Why are you following us?" Jericho questioned and Zorok stopped and turned around.

"Well, I was beaten, my small bandit group is dead, I have nowhere to go but to follow you, where are you going?" Darak asked.

"I don't know ask him I've just been following him." Zorok said.

"To kill Shinsei, Tatokai and Koi..." Jericho said.

They looked at him...


	9. Chapter 9 : Shinsei

The three with the new helper, Darak venture off...

Meanwhile...

Shinsei, a slightly muscular demon with two huge gigantic rune swords on his back and spikes on his head and he is tall.

Shinsei : They will all die.

Tatokai and Koi stand by his side.

Shinsei : I will destroy Nephir village just like I destroyed Scarville all those years ago...

Tatokai : Sir, there are no new humans that can stop us.

Shinsei : Last one got killed.

Koi : Sir a few people are approaching the palace.

Shinsei : Go see what they want Koi.

Koi : Yes sir!

Koi brings the people in.

The chief pulls out a decree.

Chief : You are under arrest by the Union of Heroes in Knartolg Town.

Koi puts his hand out and a invisible force slams him out of the window and he hits multiple posting and hits the ground, the castle is about 250 stories high so he's dead.

The 20 other men start attacking.

Koi sends 5 of them into the wall breaking their backs and Tatokai slashes 6 of them repeatidly and Koi slashes up 6 more.

Shinsei swings one of his swords lightning fast at the last 4 men and they continue to run but stop and they fall down dead.

Shinsei : Throw them in the demon pit.

They throw the bodies in the demon pit.

Koi : Should I kill anymore fools that try and come to the castle?

Shinsei : Yes, you and Tatokai go do that.


	10. Chapter 10 : The Cave Of Darkness

Jericho, Darak and Zorok look at a giant looming cave.

"Ladies First?" Zorok said?

Jericho pushed Zorok inside and Darak trailed in last.

"Last time we were in a cave we got bombarded by rocks." Zorok Complained.

"That wasn't a cave it was a wood and---" Jericho paused.

A undead warrior with a giant axe swong it at Darak but Darak slashed it in half.

They continued to walk down the cave.

Jericho remembers a demon when he was a teenager cross his path.

The memory breaks as a demon blocks their path and charges at Darak and cuts his arm.

Zorok swings his sword at it's shield as Jericho kicked it's shield 5 times.

It grabbed his leg and swung him into the cave wall.

"Ow dammit..." Jericho said.

Darak pulled his swords out and smashed his shield and the demons shield cracked.

The demon claws Zorok and knocks Darak down.

"This could take awhile." Darak said.

Zorok got angry and slashed the demon's leg as it went on its knee.

Darak smirked and smashed his swords into it's back.

Jericho got up and stabbed it one more time.

"What was that?" Jericho asked.

"Demon." Darak said.

"Demon?" Zorok said?

Zorok got hit over the head.

"Yes demon he said it already!" Jericho yelled.

What did ya think?

"Fine but don't hit me!" Zorok whined.

They looked at the long tunnel.


End file.
